A Broken Soul
by Dairax The Lumberjack
Summary: Mitch had moved to unova when he was 12 he is now 17 and going to start a journey but team plasma might end up ruining his dream of becoming champion when N defeats him
1. Chapter 1

A/N I WILL BE ABANDONING MY OLD STORYS BECAUSE I READ OVER THEM AND NOTTICED HOW BAD THEY WERE SO IM GOING TO WRITE A NEW STORY | _| Pokemon Reshiram And Zekrom Part One

Mitch got out of bed because the last night he saw juniper heading into hilda's house last night.  
He Grabbed his backpack and put on his trusty cap and headed into hildas houe.  
Her mom came out of the kitchen and Said "hildas upstairs juniper dropped of a gift last night"

"thanks" he said.

He then headed up the stairs and said "hello"

she replied with

"hi theres pokeballs in the box! theres a note that says bianca cheren and i can have one each"

he replied with "i dont need one anyway my poochyana's enough for me"

Mitch Had moved from hooen thats why he had a poochyana he has one badge in unova he has ebony black hair and he lived in a shack just outside of town. His Poochyana's nickname was fang it was a shiny poochyana it had been his partner since he was 10 he was 17 now while Hilda,Cheren and Bianca Were all 15. He had moved to Unova when he was twelve

While Enough Backstory and back onto the story.

Hilda called Cheren and Bianca to him and when they got there they were all exited to choose there pokemon Hilda choose Snivy and Bianca choose Oshawott And Cheren got Tepig.

Bianca dumbly commented "lets have a battle"  
and the fifteen year olds all agreed and he said

"thats a bad idea"

the next minute the room was in an absolute mess and Mitch said

"what did i say"

and he facepalmed.  
Hilda then said

"lets go thank prof Juniper"

and the Newbie Trainers headed to the lab and Mitch went out to train.

Mitch was battling a lillpup And yelled out "Fang use bite"

fang bit the lillpup and the lillpup fainted.

He headed back towards town and Juniper was teaching the trio how to catch a pokemon then the trio ran up to him and asked him to battle them he replied with

"alright alright i will battle you three when you get your first badge"  
he then set off for Striaton city.  
he was buying pokeballs and potions when someone tapped on his shoulder he turned around and hilda was proudly displaying the trio badge and he went outside and they battled

Mitch Yelled "fang come out"

and hilda then yelled "snivy i choose you!"

"fang use bite"

fang bit snivy

"Snivy use vine whip"

snivy whipped fang

"fang use tackle"

fang tackled snivy and snivy fainted

"not bad hilda im going to head to Nancrene City and get the basic badge see yah later hilda"

he then went outside and saw a group of armored people having some sort of speech Mitch and Hilda walked over to have a listen

"blah blah blah yadda yadda yadda pokemon liberation blah"

Mitch just started laughing and there leader glared at him and said

"well if you don't belive why dont you just battle us and if you lose you lose your pokemon"

He stopped laughing and said

"ok if i win you have to tell me your name"

the battle result was Mitch won he said

"tell me your name"  
the green haired man replied with

"my name is Ghestus"

and with that ghestus walked away.

And a strange teen with green hair walked up to Hilda he ignored the teen and walked away.

_  
fell free to review and say if this story or my old stories are better.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch walked into Striaton City and walked past the gym. Walked into the pokemon center healed his pokemon and left but when when he  
walked outside he locked eyes with Chili and said

"how are you doing chili"

he said

"im doing alright"

got destroyed by a girl with a Snivy

Mitch Laughed at that he said thats hilda she challanged me right after she got her badge and lost  
they both laughed

Mitch had to pick a card 1,2 or 3 to see who he was going to battle because he had a dark type pokemon not a grass or fire or water  
witch he ended up fighting and beating chili

Mitch then said "i think Fang is close to evolving oh and chili i got you a gift"

Mitch then handed Chili a fire stone Mitch then said  
"give it to your Pansear and it will evolve"

Chili then Happily said  
"thank you very mutch Mitch are you going to get your next badge"

Mitch Said  
"yes i'm aiming to be champion see you around Chili"

"See ya"

Mitch then walked to the dream yard and trained for an hour witch bianca came up to him and chalanged him

"Fang use Bite"

Fang bit oshawatt

"Oshawatt use water gun"

"fang use dig"

fang dug underground

"oshawatt use growl"

Oshawatt growled at fang

fang burst out of the ground and hit oshawatt and oshawatt fainted

Mitch then said  
"i wi"

But he was interupted when Fang started glowing and mitch happily yelled

"fangs evolving!"

and then fang evolved into mightyena and Mitch said  
"im going to nancrene to challange lenora"

"Tell cheren that he can battle hildaa not me"

he said

and he set off for nancrene but on the way he was intercepted by the green haired teen

he said

"your pokemon it said let me hear your pokemon again lets battle!"

Then N was blasted away after being quickly defeated and Mitch walked off and slept in a tree that night.

The next day he set off for nancrene he thought "ill train my pokemon a bit before i challange the gym i might even catch another  
pokemon.

So he got to nancrene and healed his pokemon and went outside into the grass and saw a pidove and threw his pokeball at it and waited  
to the ball clicked and smiled "  
thats two pokemon to train better start now"

and for the rest of the day he trained hard.

Chapter 2 End...

_  
Thanks for review people if i didnt get a review nomater what its about it would not of kept going


End file.
